Kymraw
Kymraw is a recurring character of [[List of Mysticons episodes|'Mysticons']]. She first appears in Episode Three, "The Coronation"; the only female toll in the series, and the first villain in the graphic novel series very first volume. Appearance She is a green-skinned troll woman with pointy ears, short reddish hair and black eyes. According to her, she needs a purse for each outfit. Personality She is very crafty and sneaky in her aim to achieve more money for her kind. However, in "Quest of the Vexed" she considered seeing the error of her ways. Appearances Season One * The Coronation (debut) * The Mysticon Kid * Scourge of the Seven Skies * All Hail Necrafa! * Clash of the Tridents (cameo) * Quest of the Vexed Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Dragon's Rage *Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart *Game of Phones (as video game villain) *The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night *Age of Dragons (cameo; final appearance) Kymraw in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume 1 (debut appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Chapter Books * The Diamond Curse (debut appearance) * TBA Quotes Season One * "No, nice to see you? No, hello, how was weekend?" * "Puny human." * "Kymraw only want Dragon Disk." * "For the last time, Kymraw no care about treasure." * "Revenge." * "Kymraw have info about Codex. You want make deal?" * "Kymraw lead you to Mysticons. Kymraw want her reward!!" * "Mysticons, me back!" * "Kymraw said she get revenge! Fly, Dragon Mage, Fly!" * "You show no fear. Kymraw respect that." * "Wrong, Mage! Codex is Kymraw's!" * "You know what Kymraw want, Dreadbane. Tazma think she smart, but Kymraw smarter. Double-cross mean double pay." * "Later!" * "Kymraw need one for each outfit." * "Nice try, Mysticon." * "Take best your shot, Dragon Mage." * "Kymraw had to open big mouth." * "Maybe Mysticons are right. Maybe Kymraw shouldn't steal. Maybe Kymraw see error of her ways." * "Forget it! Kymraw learn nothing!!" * "Oh, Dragon Train. Kymraw hold no grudge." Season Two * "No one steal Twinkly Mare from Kymraw. Nobody!!" * "Kymraw dream that shadow mage kidnap you. But don't worry, you safe like dragon gold here." * "Get your hands off Kymraw! Me your leader!! And what is deal up with purple lights!?" * "No NOOO!!!" * "Kymraw, use more scented bath salts." * "How we can stink so much?" * "Hey, why Kymraw stuck to smelly Shadow Mage?" * "No one tell Kymraw what to do! you come with me, Puny Head." * "No help for you. Your fate lies in hooves of Twinkly Mare." * "Kymraw and Twinkly Mare have front row seats for apocalypse." * "What you want, Mysticon Knight and handsome buccaneer?" * "Kymraw thinking, hubcap turning. Uh, no." * "This is face of troll who don't care." * "You dare call Kymraw coward!!?" * "May dirtiest fighter win!" * "You do fight dirty." * "Chou-Coho!" * "Kymraw, outtie." * "Time to party." * "Happy Lotus Night." * "Kymraw no happy! She don't celebrate at all! Ha ha ha!! Happy Lotus Night." * "Back off!! This for making powerful magic, not low calorie munches." * "So, you using Mini Forge to make zombie dust to use on that ice witch. But why? I thought you two were B.F.F.s" *"Ah. Mallory no give you gift. She thoughtless, so you turn into thoughtless zombie. Irony." Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * " * "And here's the best ''part: No Mysticons." Graphic Novels * " * "Where you get that?" * "We square, we any shape you want." Trivia * She is the first troll to appear in the show. * in "Quest of the Vexed" she considered seeing the error of her ways. * She is the first villain who succeeds in giving the powerful Codex to Dreadbane. * She wears an eye mask to bed. * After the obliteration of the Spectral Hand from the plane of existence, she is referenced as one of the minor threats still at large in the realm, next to Tazma. Comics * She is first villain to appear in Volume 1, having fraternal elf twins Clutch and Throttle work for her who she ends up double-crossing by planning to blow up Clutch via a remote detonator attached to Clutch's motorbike. * Zarya cons her by "offering" to give her the all-powerful, ancient Dragon Disk in exchange for being allowed to race. * She is seen wearing light blue Twinkly Mare pajamas, which Clutch says make her look much less intimidating in them. Chapter Books * In ''The Diamond Curse, she and her Road Ragers steal the ancient cursed Draco Diamond. * Comics * She is the first villain from the animated show to appear in the comics very first novel. She hires fraternal elven twins Clutch and Throttle to do her dirty work but double-crosses them by planning to blow up Clutch and blame it on the Mysticons. * She is seen wearing pale blue pajamas with Twinkly Mares on them. According to her employee, Throttle, she looks a lot less serious in them. * Gallery Mohaw.jpg Dreadbane_saying_Kymraw.jpg Videos Links Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Trolls Category:Season 1 characters